valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Orrovan
Category:Gods Orrovan is said to be the cruelest of Keldin's children, perhaps due to his love of justice and seeing those who have transgressed be punished. It is for this reason that he is the god of retribution, working closely with Wol to make sure those who have broken laws are punished. He often takes the form of a titan. Core Statistics Name: Orrovan Intermediate Deity Symbol: A fist clenching a lightning bolt. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Patron Creatures: Executioners, sheriffs, thunderbirds. Domains: Thunder, Retribution, Power. Cleric Alignments: LN, N, NE, NG. Favored Weapon: A mighty axe. Relatives: Son of Keldin and Mylia. Brother of Elan, Syren, Ulren, Saurvold, and Sahn. = Relationships = Orrovan gets along best with his elder sister, Sahn, than with his good-aligned siblings, in part due to his own alignment and also the fact that the younger children were given favor to the elemental planes over the oldest two children. He enjoys his mother's company, and disagrees with Saurvold often enough that sibling rivalry is a hallmark of their meeting. He cares little for the rest of his family, though he quarrels with his father whom he finds flawed for not taking followers. Followers Orrovan is widely regarded in the lands of Meridiem as a popular god, worshiped here for the same reasons as those who follow Saurvold in Kharlia do, so the sibling rivalry is continued even down to the realm of mortals. It is common tradition among Orrovan and Saurvoldian followers to spar when both see each one another; this continues until the other falls onto the ground. While this is not mandatory, few choose to give up the chance. = Functions = Orrovan acts as the god of retribution, offering up the ideal of justice to those that have done wrong. Unlike Illiaster, who looks for petty revenge, Orrovan is more attuned to divine vengeance. He can be seen often in the plane of Mechanus, working with Inevitables to ensure that those that transgress are punished accordingly. He is less of a lawyer or judge, and more of a bailiff or sheriff. = Residence = Orrovan travels between the planes of Mechanus and Aeromus; helping the clockwork denizens investigate transgressions and, in the case of the plane of air, testing the abilities of flying units for Heaven's armies using his mighty thunderbolts. = History = Eldest son of Keldin and Mylia's children, Orrovan was born a neutral god to neutral parents. In the beginning, when the children of the elements were chaotic and short-sighted in their endeavors, Orrovan watched his younger siblings, bemused that they were favored over himself and his sister simply because of their natures. Siding with his grandfather Wol, Orrovan demanded to be given a place in the multiverse just as Keldin had given his other children. Wol agreed, and Orrovan would assist the god of law in putting right the chaotic mess that was the four elemental children. When the First War was over, Keldin approached all of his children, and had Orrovan help dole out the punishments where applicable. Orrovan ensured the destruction of any left-over evil creatures in the other elemental planes and balance began anew with a focused, equal playing field on the mortal realm. Orrovan, having no followers then, cared little for the first cataclysm. When the Age of Mortals began, Orrovan struck up a bet with Saurvold as to who could gather the most followers. They fight for righteous men throughout Kharlia, though Orrovan is not well known outside of Meridiem. During the blocking of the gods and the rule of the Dragon Overlords, Orrovan secretly came down in mortal form as a dwarf with his mighty axe to slay the dragons. But he was tricked, and fell into a trap where a mob drained his blood to make them near invincible. He was rescued, however, by a band of kharlians that ventured to Meridiem for adventure. He is very angry however because a Kender named Tinder 'borrowed' his axe, he is coming to Kharlia to find it and see if he can gain worshipers in the northern lands.